


Paws

by revengeworld



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: Request:Hellu! I’ve been watching people getting surprised with pets on youtube, and therefore I have been wondering, could you write a short where Reader does that with Connor, like giving him a puppy for a perceived birthday or some holiday. Our local precious boi loves dogs after all.- by @killergirlfuria





	Paws

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Jun 14th, 2018

“Shhh, you need to be quiet, I don´t know if he is home already!” she whispered to the small box in her arms and the people in the elevator threw her a concerned look until they heard a small whine coming from it.

“Hey do you really want to ruin the surprise?!” she shout whispered and left the elevator when it stopped on her floor, before struggling with the Front door of her apartment. Carefully looking around every corner it seemed like Connor hadn´t returned from his visit from Hank.

“We are lucky little guy!” she chuckled excited before letting the box down carefully.

Lifting the lid, the small dog immediately climbed out of the box and started to explore the livingroom.

While she watched him closely, Y/N pulled everything, she bought at the pet store, out of her backpack.

Placing the tiny collar around his fluffy neck, for a moment the small creature seemed to be confused and tried to look down at him but soon forgot about that when he saw the new toys she was placing in his soft dog bed.

“God he will adore you so much…” she sighed in adoration and the little golden retriever tried to bark at her.

“Aww.” patting it´s head the puppy thought it was now playtime and he easily convinced Y/N to engage in a little play of tag until they heard the key turn in the door.

“Oh no! You damn trickster had me wasting time.” grabbing the little pup, she quickly ran into their bedroom.

“Stop! Not one step more!” she called to Connor who stopped in mid motion, his leg half in the air.

“Why exactly?” he asked and looked around the hallway. He couldn´t see any thing suspicious.

“Your are not trying out weird beauty products again right?” Connor could remember the last time and only shook his head.

“No! God no…” Y/N shivered at that thought. “Just … just close your eyes and get onto the couch okay?”

Closing his eyes, he mapped out the Layout of their apartment so he could walk to the living room without walking into things.

Sitting onto the comfortable seating area, he waited for further instructions.

“Okay you need to be really quiet now…” she whispered to the puppy which tried to lick her face.

“Quiet you little traitor! You will blow our cover…” sneaking into the living room, she saw her sweet boyfriend waiting patiently.

Quickly she stepped in front of him and wanted to give Connor the OK to open his eyes, but the small dog in her Arms already started to bark and licked his nose.

Flinching slightly, the Android suddenly got extremely excited.

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Okay okay, this little sweetheart already ruined the surprise.” she sighed and gave Connor the small puppy when he opened his eyes again.

Carefully taking the small creature he stroked through the soft and fluffy fur.

“But why?”he seemed surprised and she could see his LED blinking while he tried to find a reason.

Sitting down next to him, she hugged his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Last week you said you were missing Sumo and that you hated waiting to see him until you visit Hank on weekends.” she explained and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek while the puppy slapped his paws in his face.

“Do you like him?” she mumbled since Connor was just staring at the small guy.

“It feels like the first time I saw you, so yeah I like him.” Connor smiled and turned his head towards her so that he could gently kiss her soft lips.

Having the widest smile on her face she let her fingers run through his hair.

“You need to give him a name, so we can order a nice Tag for him.”

Inspecting the small thing nearer, Connor seemed conflicted.

“I never named anything.” the Android boy stated honestly and let the puppy down on the floor, since it started to wiggle in his arms.

“How do I even care for a puppy? It´s probably different then with Sumo.”chuckling, she could only shake her head lightly with a grin.

“Calm down! I´m very prepared for our first step to be doggy parents!” pulling her bag closer she pulled out her Pad.

“I downloaded everything we need to know about him and how to take the best care of him.” she reassured him and encouraged Connor to play with him.

“But what should I name him?” Connor asked and looked at Y/N for advice.

“We could always call him Connor Junior.” she grinned and held the puppy next to his face. Connor and the small Golden Retriever tilted their heads at the same time and she giggled.

“Can we name him Thor? He looks like a Thor.” Connor remembered the movies he was watching with Hank and Y/N lately.

“Sure, it fits him very well.” watching him play with little Thor, she took a few pictures.

“We will need to introduce Thor to Sumo soon, when we go to Hank next time.”

“Absolutely… Thank you.” pulling her closer to him, Connor first pressed a kiss on her forehead, then the tip of her nose, her rosy cheek and then her soft beautiful lips.

“I love you…” he whispered and she could just smile back at him.

“I love you too.” kissing him once more, the small puppy soon got their attention when he started to threw around his string toy and almost slapped them with it.

Both of them started to laugh.

“How we get him his Tag now that we have a name for him.” seeing Connors LED blink she only grinned.

“Ordered, it should arrive tomorrow at 12:43PM.” he informed Y/N.

“Perfect.”

“Can we get more?” he asked excited, with the happiest smile.

“Connor!”

“Is that a no?” his brows furrowed again.

“How about we wait a little before we get the next one.” she offered and he nodded a little bit disappointed until she showered him in small kisses as well as the puppy.


End file.
